Sleep Touching
by Vendetta00Shino
Summary: The BTS boys have been having feelings for each other. What will happen when Yoongi finds a sleeping Hoseok on the livivng room couch, Rap Monster wakes a sleeping Jin, and Jimin hears something coming from the next room?
1. Chapter 1

Sleep Touching

Suga's P.O.V.:

'I've been working on this new song all night and I'm getting nowhere with it. UGH! Maybe one of the kids can help me.' I think to myself as I look over at the clock on the computer. "Fuck it's already 2:46 AM they'd kill me if I woke them at this hour." 'Guess I'll just go to bed and work on it again later.' I sit there for a few more minutes before I finally get up and walk to the room I share with Jin.

After I've stripped down to just my boxers and a night tee I walk down the hall toward the bathroom to brush my teeth. Halfway there I see that the living room TV is still on. 'I wonder who the hell is still up at this hour besides me.' I think as I walk the rest of the way down the hall to see who it is. Looking over the back of the couch I see Hoseok laying down passed out and per usual he's playing with himself.

'This kid has the weirdest of sleep habits. He's always touching himself. God and why does it tern me on so fucking bad?' I think to myself as I watch him play with his own nipples. He starts making slight moaning noises and all my blood rushes straight to my hardening member.

"Fuck" I whisper to myself as I walk to the other side of the couch and sit down next to him. 'I want to touch him so bad but I'm afraid he'll get mad and run away if I wake him up. Hmm maybe I'll just touch him a little and make sure that I don't wake him. Then after I've had my fill ill go to the bathroom and finish getting off.' I tell myself as I slowly reach up to start playing with his right nipple as he continues playing with the left.

Hesitantly I start to trail my fingers across his chest and down his well toned abs enjoying the feel of his skin and making sure to memorize every curve and spot that makes him twitch and moan. I start stroking my erection through my boxers as the need to touch myself got too much to handle and I remove my own shirt at the same time. Taking Hoseoks' hand into mine I use it to caress my own body similarly as I did his. Leaning over I suck on his left nipple as I slowly remove both of our remaining clothes.

As soon as I finished removing our clothes I climbed on top of him being as slow and light as possible trying my hardest not to wake him. 'Shit what am I doing if he wakes up he's going to beat the living shit out of me.' Sitting there I decide I should just leave before I regret my actions entirely. Moving to get off of him I accidentally rub our erections together and I moan. Wanting to feel more I start to slowly rut my hips against his and I lose control of myself.

Sucking on my own fingers I make sure to coat them with a lot of saliva and start to play with my entrance carefully sliding in the first. Once I put the second in I try to find my sweet spot. As I'm scissoring myself I find what I was looking for and cry out in pleasure waking the sleeping man beneath me.

"Fuck! Hoseok please just don't kill me. I couldn't hold back any longer you're just so fucking sexy when you're sleeping. Especially when you start touching yourself…God please I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." I start to repeat myself over and over and notice the smile on his face and that he's looking for something in the couch cushions.

"Stop apologizing you're making my boner go down." He says as he laughs a little pulling out a bottle of lube. I look at him confused and he starts to lube up two of his own fingers. "You look so confused. Yoongi-ah you want me to fuck you right? You could have just said so; I mean I've wanted you for some time now."

"What?" is all I can manage as he slides one of his fingers in my tight hole to join my own digits."Ahhh..mmmhmm."

"You heard me now since you've already gotten us this far how about I help you finish? All you have to do is ask." He says provocatively as I moan when my prostate gets hit again. He pushes the fourth finger in and I cringe a bit before becoming used to the feeling of being stretched so far. I start to ride our fingers bringing myself closer to the end as I'm about to cum he pulls both of his fingers out removing mine as well. I whimper as he looks at me with a smirk. "You want me don't you? This is your last chance, ask me to fuck you and I will."

"Please, Hoseok, fuck me. I want you to fuck me so bad and I don't want you to stop. I wan-"I was cut off as he flipped me on my back and started kissing me. Lost in the kiss I didn't notice him putting lube on his dick and that he was already at my entrance.

"You're sure?" He asks me after breaking the kiss.

"Absolutely." I reply as I push against him to make my point clear. Slowly he pushes the tip past the ring of muscle grunting at the feeling of my virgin ass engulfing his dick. I start to feel pain as he goes deeper and I claw at his back while I try my best to stay relaxed. 'fuck this shit hurts but I know it'll feel better soon just bare with it Yoongi.' I tell myself. Once he's all the way in he stays completely still to let me get used to being filled past the point of what I'm used to.

"Move" I tell him as I pull him in for another kiss. 'I can't get enough of his lips this is defiantly my favorite part of him.' He slowly starts moving out and then back in. Starting to build speed it becomes difficult to keep kissing and eventually we break as I scream out in pleasure as he finally finds my prostate once more.

J-Hope's P.O.V.:

"Ahhh..Hoseok.. "Yoongi cries out breaking the kiss as I finally find his sweet spot. Kissing his neck I continue to hit his prostate with every thrust. I bite down on his neck in a spot I know everyone will see and he continues to cry out in pleasure. 'I wasn't expecting that. Guess he likes it a bit rough. Works for me.' Satisfied with my work on his neck I trail kisses along his jaw line before kissing him once more.

"Hoseok..ahh.. H-harder…" He moans out and I do just as he wishes. Slamming into him as hard as I can I feel myself getting closer to the edge. Smacking his ass he grunts in approval after a few more smacks I grab his cock and I only stroke him a few times before he's coming.

"HOSEOK!" He screams out as he cums on our stomachs. His walls collapse around me only two more thrust and I'm cumming inside him. I pull out and lay on top of him.

"Yoongi-hyung are you still awake?" I ask him after we've both managed to catch our breath.

"What is it?"

"I really like you, hyung, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask as I sit up to look him in the eyes.

"You really want me to be your boyfriend?" he asks back a little hesitant. "After what I just did to you without your permission… are you sure? I can't say I won't do it again, touching you in your sleep that is."

"Haha, yes I'm sure obviously you haven't realized that what you did is an extreme tern on for me so I give you full permission to do it again if you want. That is if you're willing to be my boyfriend."

"Seriously? That's a weird kink but I suppose it makes sense."

"Well you're the one that likes to be dominated and treated a little roughly which is another one of my kinks. Haha. So what do you say? Are you going to be my boyfriend or not?"

"What, who says I like that? Never mind ignore that I don't really feel like talking about our kinks right now since we just became a couple and all. We can have this conversation later."

"Wait so we're boyfriends then?"

"Yes we are. Now go to sleep I'm exhausted." He says as he closes his eyes and pulls me closer to him. We both fall asleep rather quickly and I have a huge smile on my face the rest of the night.

Rap Monster's P.O.V.:

"Jin-hyung wake up, I'm horny." I say as I slightly shake Jin awake.

"Go away Namjoon-sshi I need my beauty sleep."

"You don't need sleep to be beautiful I thought I told you that already."

"Shut up and go back to bed."

"I can't I'm too turned on."

"Well then go take care of it yourself you know we can't do it in the dorm I room with Yoongi-sshi and you Hobi-sshi; we'll get caught."

"Oh you need not worry about that they're both in the living room on the couch. Yoongi-hyungs screams of pleasure are why I'm turned on in the first place after all."

"Wait, what? With who"

"I just told you. Obviously the only one of us left without a partner…Hoseok."

"Wait, what do mean the only one?" Jin Says as he suddenly sits up.

"Well Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung got this weird love triangle thing going. Did you not know about it?"

"No I didn't, what the fuck? No I don't believe you. Prove it."

"Haha well okay but I don't know if I'll be able to prove the triangle tonight but the other two are still on the couch so if you get up we can walk out there together and prove it too you."

"Fine I'm up lets go." He says as he gets out of bed and starts down the hallway with me in tow. We peek over the back of the couch and see that Hoseok and Yoongi are passed out in each others arms… still naked. The look on Jins face is priceless and I start running back down the hall before I wake the sleeping love birds by laughing too loud.

"So can we fuck now?" I ask Jin as he walks back in his room.

"Fine but only if we can use the new toys."He sighs in reply. I grin at him and reveal the box sitting behind me. "Way ahead of me I see...Daddy."

"Always, Mommy."

Authors note: This is the first fic I've ever posted. I will be writing a few more parts to this story a Namjin and Vkookmin. This story will be purely smut in the end. Please leave a comment and suggestions on how I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep Touching Pt. 2

Jimin's P.O.V.:

'What's that noise? Is that moaning? Where's it coming from?' I climb out of bed and put my ear to the wall separating our room from Yoongi and Jins. The muffled moans became more clear as I focused on what was going on behind the wall. After a moment of listening, I decided to wake up the other two.

"Tae, Kookie, get up I here moaning coming from the next room. I wanna know who it is help me." The two boys are sleeping cuddled with each other making it easier to violently shake both awake.

"Hyung, what the hell I was having an amazing dream." came Kookie's reply.

"I can tell your boner is pressed to my ass, and I'm starting to get turned on now. Haha." Taehyung chimes in as he slowly gets up to put his ear to the wall I was talking about. As all three of us listened to the antics of the two on the other side of the wall it finally dawns on me who they are.

"Holy shit I know who they are. It's Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung. I knew they were together but I didn't think they'd be ballsy enough to do it in the dorm when they could easily be caught by Yoongi-hyung or Hobi-hyung... Hmmmm I wonder..." I start walking out of our room to the rappers room to see if Yoongi-hyung is still in there. As I'm walking back I notice that there's light coming from the TV in the living room. I head that way as Tae and Kookie follow me curiosity striking the two of them as well.

"Holy shit... It's about damn time though." Kookie and Tae look over the couch with me wondering what it is I'm going on about and see Yoongi and Hoseok sleeping in each others arms naked on the couch.

"That's hot." Kookie says as he starts touching his still semi-hard erection. "Well now that I got fuel for the fire I don't know about you two but I'm gonna go back to our room." He continues to say turning around smacking mine and Taes asses and half running back to the room.

Jin's P.O.V.:

Looking at the box I smirk at Namjoon and move to straddle his lap slamming our lips into a much needed kiss. "Mmmmh, God I've missed this. I just wish we could kiss each other in front of everyone with out being ridiculed. I love you Moonie." I look him in the eyes so he can see how much I mean those words. Smiling he kisses my forehead and grabs my ass at the same time.

"Well we might not be able to kiss in front of the fans or in public but I don't care if the rest of the members know about us. Hell we know about them so they can't really judge us now can they." I think about what he said before finally smiling at him and kissing him once more.

"So does that mean we're going to actually tell the others now?" I ask him hesitantly.

"If that's what you want Jinnie I love you and I don't care who knows it."

"Alright then we'll tell them at breakfast. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Was his final response before pulling my shirt off and throwing me on the bed. "What's the safe word going to be. Since this is our first time using toys I want to make sure you're comfortable with everything and that we have an understanding of when to stop." He's saying this as he pulls the wrist cuffs out of the box. Putting them on me and pinning my hands above my head he waits for my response before going any farther.

"Pancakes." I laugh out and he chuckles back.

"Well that'll definitely catch my attention if you suddenly scream out pancakes."

"Good. Now fuck me." I tell him smirking as I see him bite his lip. I know how much he loves it when I curse in front of him. He kisses me roughly while he starts to play with my nipples. Moaning I thrust my hips up slightly to try and get some friction to my growing erection.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You better stay still or you're going to get punished, Mommy." He says to me as he climbs off of me reaching for the box at the edge of the bed.

"But Daddy, I wanna feel good." Smirking at my reply he pulls out a pink dildo. Turning it on to its lowest setting he licks it before rubbing it on one of my nipples. "Mmmh. More Daddy, please." I say as I try not to move. He starts licking and kissing his way down my chest and stops at the hem of my boxers sucking and biting the skin there. As I'm whimpering he removes my boxers and moves the dildo down my body slowly before leaving it next to my thigh. I look at him pleadingly as he removes his own shirt.

Going back to the box he pulls out a string of beads and lube. "I'm going to use these on you Mommy." He tells me without hesitation. After hes lubed them up thoroughly he starts working on my hole. Moaning at the touch he pushes at my entrance with one of his fingers and I buck onto it engulfing it and getting a sour look from him.

"I told you to stay still Mommy. Now you have to be punished for not listening to me." He flips me over on my hands and knees then proceeds to smack my ass with his bare hand hard. I whimper at the stinging pain and he smacks me two more times before flipping me back over. "Now be good for me."

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"That's alright, Princess I'll make you feel good I promise." I blush at the use of the nickname he reserves for when he feels bad about doing something to me. He moves the vibrator back to its previous spot on my thigh before looking at it and deciding to put it directly lined with my cock. The sudden pleasure causing me to moan lewdly. He plays with my entrance a little more before looking at the beads and tossing them back in the box.

"Why did you put them back, Daddy?" I ask genuinely confused I thought he was set on using them on me.

"I just had a better idea." He replied with an evil smirk. "Look me in the eyes Mommy." I do as he says and before I know it he has the dildo moved to my entrance and is slowly pushing it inside.

"Oh, God, Daddy. That feels so good." I tell him once its all the way in. He turns up the vibrations a few more settings before just letting it sit in me. He gets off the bad and finally removes his own boxers. Standing next to the bed he strokes himself to full erection just watching me squirm and moan from the dildo in my ass.

I feel a little weird having him just look at me like that so I decided that if hes not going to touch me I'm going to just enjoy the pleasure pulsing through me and just pretend hes not there. Then he'll get angry and get back on top of me fucking me to the high heavens I just know it.

"mmmmhaa." I rock my body just enough to make the vibrator move inside me slightly trying to get it to hit my prostate. Watching me he realizes what I'm doing and waits with his arms crossed. "Ahhh, yes." Found it. His eyes widen and he grunts before getting back to his position on top of me and he removes the toy from my ass. I whimper at the loss and after he lubes himself up he slams into me quickly. I scream loud in a mix of pain and pleasure as he hits my sweet spot dead on. He doesn't even wait for me to get used to having him inside me before he starts thrusting. Hes going at a slowish pace picking up speed with each thrust.

"Ahhh Daddy. Y-yes, mmmh, ha-harder please!" He does as I wish but as I'm about to cum he reaches for my cock and pinches causing me to have a dry orgasm.

"Did I say you could cum?" He continues to pound into me. I finally recover enough from my first dry orgasm to notice that I'm about to cum again.

"P-please Daddy, let me cu-cum. Don't make cum d-dry again." I plead with tears still in my eyes from the first one. He reaches down and once again I'm cumming dry. I'm in a state of pure pleasure as he continues pounding into my prostate and pain from the orgasms. His thrusts start to become more erratic and he leans over claiming my lips and UN-cuffing me.

"I'm going to cum, Princess. Cum with me." And as if on command we're both cumming as I'm clawing at his forearms. He cums inside me while I coat both our stomachs with mine.

That has to be the best orgasm I've ever had I think to myself as I finally come down from my high. Namjoon has his arms wrapped around me possessively as hes slipping into sleep. I smile at him and kiss his forehead before joining him. "I love you, Namjoon." I whisper to him as I close my eyes.

"And I love you Seokjin."

A/N: So I finally wrote the next chapter yay! It may take me a little while to get the next part up though, sorry guys. I have a messed up work schedule but I will try mt best to get it up as soon as I can I promise. :) Thank you all for reading and please comment and let me know what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep Touching Pt. 3

Jungkook's P.O.V.:

After being a bit suggestive twards my..uh..boyfriends? Ya boyfriends, we'll go with that, I turbo walked back to our room. They follow me fully aware of what we're about to do. The evil smirk on Jimin's face is so sexy that I barely get my shirt off before I start touching myself.

The two of them stand by the door staring at me as I lay on Jimin's bed shirtless with my hand down my pants. Tae licks his lips enjoying the sight of me sprawled on the bed slowly stroking my hard member. After a moment they both climb onto the bed and join me. Stripping themselves of all of their own clothing they turn their attention to each other.

Jimin grabs Tae by the back of his head and slams their lips together in a heated kiss for dominance. Taehyung submits to Jimin in a matter of seconds. 'I can already tell how this night's gonna go.' I think as i start to feel a little left out.

Sitting up i reach between the two still into their make-out session and I grab both of their hardening members causing them to pull apart gasping. Looking up at them i put on an Innocent face and this has both boys rolling their eyes at me.

"Is someone feeling left out?" Tae asks me as he lightly grabs my face. I shake my head yes with puppy dog eyes as he glides his thumb over my lips. He smirks and puts his cock to my now parted lips and i eagerly begin licking and sucking him off. "Nmh.. Good boy, Kookie." He says to me as he throws his head back in pleasure after grabbing the back of my head and forcing me to deep throat him.

Jimin finds the hidden lube and coats his fingers with it. Turning his attention to me he removes my boxers then teases my entrance for a moment. I groan at the need to feel his fingers inside me and push against them. He chuckles at me before finally putting one inside. I continue to deep throat Tae as Jimin stretches me further. Once he's decided I'm stretched enough he turns his attention back to Tae.

Jimin starts stretching Tae causing the boy in my mouth to go over board and just as Jimin puts the third finger in he hits Tae's sweet spot. Tae's cum hits the back of my throat and I instinctively swallow all of it. Tae finally releases my head and I'm able to completely pull away from him panting hard. By this point Jimin is sitting behind me again kissing my neck a leaving little, barely noticeable, marks everywhere. Tae lays down on the bed face first as sleep threatens to take him away.

"I don't think so Taehyung. We aren't done with you by a long shot." Jimin says to him as we switch positions and he pulls Tae's hips up off the bed. The half awake man lets him do as he pleases. Grabbing the lube once again Jimin lubes up his cock before handing it over to me. He starts slowly pushing inside Tae's entrance. Once inside he waits a moment before he starts to slowly pull back out.

After he's fully sheathed back inside Tae's ass I play with Jimin's own entrance sliding one of my fingers in. He growls in approval as he pushes back on my fingers and continues to thrust in and out of Tae. I add another finger trying to fined Jimin's prostate while he fucks Tae into the sheets. Once I have the third finger in I twist them just right and finally find the spot I've been looking for. I can tell because of the way his thrust hitches and he groans my name. 'He's close to coming.' I think and as if on que he spasms forward and fills tease ass with his seed. I pull my fingers out of him and he pulls out of Tae.

"My turn." I say happily as I position my own lubed cock at Tae's still quivering hole. I can see a little bit of Jimin's cum seeping out which arouses me further and I thrust inside quickly. Jimin sits behind me on the bed and just watches as I pound into Tae's ass ruthlessly. I can tell by the way Tae's walls are closing in around my cock that he's about to cum again. I pull out of him and he groans in protest. I flip him over on his back and I thrust back in.

"I want to see your face as you cum from having my cock inside you." I whisper to him as I continue thrusting into him erratically as my own climax approaches.

"JUNGKOOK!" He yells out as he finally cums for the second time. Hearing him call out my name in bliss pushes me over the edge and I'm cumming inside him. My seed mixing with Jimin's as i ride out my orgasm. I pull out and callapse on top of him as sleep taking the both of us.

I'm almost completely asleep when i feel Jimin grabbing my hips and pulling them up just as he did Tae's. I grumble at him but comply to his desires. I push myself up onto my hands and knees hovering over Tae as he sleeps. Jimin slowly pushes inside me and I feel myself growing hard with each small thrust. Leaning forward I kiss Tae's sleeping lips and move to his neck. I leave fairly good sized hicky's along his neck and collar bone as I'm being fucked. Tae moans in his sleep as i suck on a particularly sensitive spot on his collar and I feel somewhat proud of myself for it.

"Kookie, ah, I'm close." Jimin tells me as his thrust become faster. I grab my erection and begin stroking myself . I suddenly cum all over Tae's stomach and Jimin cums inside me at the same time. Once hes finished riding out his orgasm he pulls out of me and we both callapse. I fall back on top of Tae and Jimin off to the side. He wraps his arms around the both of us in a small attempt at cuddling. "I love you guys." I hear him mumble to himself as he falls asleep.

"We love you too, Jiminnie." I say as the darkness consumes me and I too finally fall back to sleep.

A/N: I'm thinking about passably adding another chapter to this. It will be of the next day if I do it. Let me know what you all think. Should I write it or not. Also I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter was busy with work. :( I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jin got up around 9:00AM to make breakfast. It was a free day for the group so he knew no one would be up for at least another hour. He was also in high spirits from remembering the conversation he and Namjoon had that night. They were finally going tell the group about their relationship.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen he remembers that Yoongi and Hoseok are naked on the couch and as he walked by he quickly grabbed a blanket to cover them before any of the babies could see them like that. Once in the kitchen he begins cooking a western style breakfast for the entire group: pancakes, bacon, eggs, and potatoes.

J-Hope P.O.V.

I wiggle around trying to become comfortable again and I can smell bacon. I open one of my eyes to see where I am and the memories of last night flood through me. I blush a little before looking down at my now boyfriend. He still has his eyes closed but I know he's awake I was moving around way to much for his ass to be sleeping still.

Sitting up on the edge of the couch I realize that we are both still naked and I reach for my discarded boxers from the floor. Putting them on it finally hits me..where the hell did the blanket come from? "Yoongi-hyung, did you get the blanket from somewhere while I was sleeping?" I ask him hoping to God that no one saw us like that.

"No, I was trapped under you all night. I think it may have been Jin-hyung. He had to of seen us this morning while walking to the kitchen." He mumbles out half angry that I made him talk in his semi-asleep state. Getting up I throw his shirt and boxers at him, kiss his forehead, and I walk twards the kitchen.

"Morning Hyung, breakfast smells good." I say to Jin as I sit at the table to watch him finish cooking. After a moment he turns around to face me and he has a serious face on.

"Where's Yoongi?" He asks and I instantly know what the looks about.

"I'm right here." Yoongi replies for me as he walks through the door. "Why, do you want to know?"

No Ones P.O.V.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you two getting together but how could you do that on the couch. The kids could have walked in and seen what you where doing at any moment." He quickly finished yelling at the two boys as all four of the reaming members walk into the room taking their places at the table.

"What's going on?" Jungkook asks as he realizes the tense air in the room.

"Nothing." Jin, Hoseok, and Yoongi say in unison.

"Okaaayyy..." Jimin replies knowing full well what they were talking about having over heard the whole conversation. He left the room first smelling the food and realizing just how hungry he was and ran to the kitchen stopping just before the door as he heard Jin raise his voice. He hid off to the side not wanting to let his presence to be known. Then Namjoon put his hand on his shoulder looking at him with a nod and the other two were right behind him. With questioning looks at each other they all walked into the kitchen.

"Well anyway time to eat." Jin says with a giant smile on his face. They all ate in awkward silence unable to look each other in the eyes. Jin finally broke the silence getting up and standing behind Namjoon. "Namjoon and I have an announcement to make." He starts and Namjoon stands up wrapping his arm around his side.

"We wanted to finally announce to all of you that we have been dating each other for the past 3 months." Namjoon tells them as he pulls Jin in for a quick peek on the lips.

"No duh." Taehyung replies with a snarky tone.

"Yeah, we've all known for the past 2 months that it finally became official between you two. We all hoped it would've been sooner but at least you're together now." Hoseok said plainly.

"Well then fine, does anyone else have an announcement they want to make." Jin spits back at the two boys who made the comments. The other 5 boys look at each other and they all sigh in unison.

Jimin's P.O.V.

Looking at the others I sigh and turn to tell everyone about Jungkook, Taehyung, and I being together for the past month and a half. Before I could speak up Hoseok stands excitedly and dragged Yoongi into his arms back hugging him.

"Well since Mommy's throwing a fit…Yoongi-hyung and I are a thing now as of last night!" Hoseok practically yells at us in his happy state.

"Really? Not even a full day and you're already announcing it to the world." Yoongi sighs out halfheartedly and smiling despite himself.

"Yeah we all know that too." I say mindlessly a little disappointed in myself for revealing that we knew.

"Wait, How?!" Jin bursts out at me.

"Thing is last night Jimin was woken up by loud moans. He woke Kookie and I and we realized that it was you and 'Daddy'." Tae starts as he points at Jin and Namjoon before continuing. "Curiosity got the best of us and we went looking for you two." Now pointing at Yoongi and Hoseok.

"We found you guys naked on the couch sleeping." Jungkook said finishing the story with a blank face as he looked at Tae and I.

"Dammit, now everyone but Namjoon saw us naked together last night." Yoongi said as he looked away from everyone blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Actually, Jin and I both saw you two on the couch last night too. Right Hyung?" Namjoon said finally turning to look at said boy only to find his face frozen in shock. "Jin? Whats wrong?"

"Y-you three really heard us last night?" Jin managed to say through his shock.

"Haha, yeah, Mommy and Daddy where having a lot of fun with that vibrator." Taehyung replied before getting smacked in the back of the head by both Jungkook and I. Jin nearly faints and sits back down. Yoongi and Hoseok are looking back and forth between us and them. Finally deciding that their situation wasn't quite as bad as Jin and Namjoon's.

"What the fuck?" Namjoon says as he sits back down as well.

"My poor innocent babies they heard far to much for their innocent minds...wait how did you know it was a vibrator? Why do you know what one is to begin with?" Jin finally looks at the three of us with a glare.

I sigh as I start talking "because we could hear it and we have two of our own so we know what they sound like." Sighing again I continue. "And yes if you were wondering the three of us, Tae, Jungkook and, I are dating each other." As I finish the only person who doesn't look shocked is Namjoon.

"See I told you the three of them are together." He says as he looks at Jin.

"Soooo...how do you guys decide who's turn it is and such?" Yoongi asks truly curious.

"Well it really just depends on our moods. Like last night..." Tae started talking as Kookie and I threw our hands up to cover his mouth.

"Seriously? Don't tell them about our bedroom life dumbass!" I yell at Tae and he laughs.

"Well Hyung if you're really that curios we could always just show you." Jungkook starts as he gets up and stands in front of Yoongi. He brings up his index finger and runs it along Yoongi's jaw line before stopping at his chin and grabbing it between his finger and thumb. "Or you could always just join us." He finishes and giggles at himself as he sits back down and I'm able to see the dark red of Yoongi's cheeks. Hoseok's jaw had dropped and was staring speechless at Jungkook.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everyone yells out but Tae and I. Honestly I found myself trying to imagine or Hyung in bed with us and it was hot to say the least.

"I don't know if you were serious or not Kookie but I gotta admit I would definitely be down for that."

"Well I wasn't but now that you said something I think it would be a lot of fun." He smirks at the new couple. "Of course Hoseok can join too. If you guys want too just give us a heads up."

"Hmmm.. now we're talking." Tae joins in and everyone is staring at us like we're insane. The three of us start laughing and then our manager walks in.

"what's so funny?" he asks us and we go silent in a heart beat.

"Nothing." All seven of us say at the same time.

"Okay...well I just came by to let you all know that do to some complications all schedules have been canceled for the next week. So go out and enjoy yourselves while you can. Everything will resume on Tuesday of next week." He smiled at us as he started to walk away but then turned suddenly back. "One more thing I need to talk to Namjoon and Jin really quick in private." The two boys looked at each other before getting up and walking out to the living room with our manager.

Namjoon's P.O.V.

"So why did you need to speak to us?" I started feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. It's just that recently you two seem to be a bit closer then before and out of curiosity I was wondering if something has happened between you two." He was trying to subtly ask if we we're dating. Looking at Jin I silently asked him if it was okay that we tell him. He nodded his head and we turned back to face our manager.

"As of three months ago we have become boyfriends." I tell him as I grab Jin's hand for emphasis. He just stood their for a few moments staring at us.

"That's wonderful I'm happy for you two! Though I thought that it would have been two of the makneas!" He shouted suddenly loud enough for the boys still in the kitchen to hear. They all come into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Well actually..." Yoongi started still feeling a little flushed from the earlier conversation.

"Wait theirs more then one couple here? Who else is together?" He asks as he starts shaking in joy and that's when I realized that out manager was a shipper.

"Yoongi and Hoseok are together. Then Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung are all three together as well." I tell him while rubbing my neck.

"Wait so the three boys are together how does that work?"

"Don't ask!" Yoongi suddenly yells out with wide eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Just don't trust me. Let's just say it's based on their moods and that's that." I said as the three boys start giggling in the background.

"Okay...well I'll just go then. Oh and boys. Don't tell anyone else about this. Ill tell the CO and if he asks then do tell him but that's the only other person alright."

"Yes, Sir" We all say in unison while we bow. He walks out the door and we all sigh in relief.

"He took that very well I'm a bit surprised." Yoongi said as he sat down on the couch flipping back on the TV.

"Yeah. So what now?" I ask feeling a little bored knowing we have week to do nothing.

"I don't know. Watch movies?" Hoseok says as he sits next to his new lover.

"Sounds good to me." Jin says as he sits on the opposite side of the couch. Jimin, Jungkook, Tae and I all sat down as well.

"This is going to be an interesting week." I say as I look left and right only to see the other two couple locking lips with each other before I turn to Jin to do the same.

A/N: Well guys i finally did it i finished the story :) hope you all enjoyed. Thank You for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep Touching: Bonus CH

Jungkook's P.O.V.:

We have only two days left to enjoy ourselves before going back to schedules and we've done nothing but lay around. Not that I'm complaining but I haven't had sex since the night we found Yoongi and Hoseok on the couch. I'm getting rather frustrated since I haven't even taken care of myself even once on top of that.

Wearing only a pair of boxers I sigh in defeat as I plop down my bed. Figuring I wont be bothered anytime soon I start to touch myself. Closing my eyes I imagine Yoongi-hyung trailing his hands down my exposed chest. As I roam over my own body I imagine that Namjoon-hyung joins in stealing Yoongi's lips from me while lightly stroking my semi-erect member through my boxers. I rub myself as I picture Namjoon as the one touching me and just as I place my hand under my boxers to fully touch myself I hear someone open the door.

I don't bother opening my eyes or stopping my actions for that matter. I figure it's just Tae or Jimin looking for entertainment and if that is what they're here for then ill sure as hell be willing to give them a show. Ill even pretend I don't know that they're here, though, if I knew witch one it is I would definitely use their name. Thinking it over I bite my lip to hide a smirk as I continue playing with myself. Pulling my cock free I'm able to fully grasp it and I gasp out Yoongi's name. I manage to get my boxers all the way off and bring my free hand down to my quivering hole. I press one of my digits passed the ring of muscle and moan out Namjoon's name this time. I can hear the person shuffle around a moment before walking out. I frown and open my eyes a moment later. I was really hoping for whoever it was to join me.

Suga's P.O.V.:

I breath out a sigh with my back placed against the door. I just left the maknae's room after hearing far too much. I must look panicked as Namjoon walks by since he suddenly stops and looks at me with a confused face.

"Are you alright, Hyung?" He asks me and I shack my head yes in response before giving him a verbal answer.

"Yeah, its just that I kinda walked in on Kookie..uh.. playing with himself. I was going to talk to him until I saw what he was doing. He didn't even notice I was there but when I started to walk away he called out my name so I thought maybe he finally noticed me. I froze and slowly looked back at him but he still had his eyes tightly shut touching himself. Then he called out your name and I tried to get out as fast as I could but I tripped on they way out so I'm pretty sure that he at least knows someone was in there."

"Wait, so he called out both of our names while pleasuring himself?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yes...why? What are you thinking about?" I ask him suddenly seeing the wheels in his head turn.

"Hmmm….how about we join him? Jin hasn't put out at all this past weak and I'm really horny right now."

"You can if you want but I'm not going to do that to Hobi." I say as I turn to walk away from him and suddenly bump into someone.

"Do what to me?" Hoseok asks poking his head up from behind the person I ran into who was apparently Jin.

"Cheat on you with Kookie." I reply to him nonchalantly as I put my back to the door again.

"What do you mean?" Jin asks as he looks from me to Namjoon. I hear Namjoon sigh before he starts to tell Jin what I told him and everything that's been said up until they walked up.

"How about we all join him?" Jin suddenly says to us after a long pause of silence. Hoseok and I look at him dumbfounded while Namjoon just looks pleased with his boyfriends attitude twards the situation. "Yeah, lets all join the kid, give him a night he wont forget. You guys go ahead and start with him and ill go to the practice room to get the other two. Be sure to take your time with him I don't want it to be over before the rest of us can join in." he continues lightly shoving us through the door before bounding off happily.

I look at Hoseok confused, I thought the boys were Jin's innocent children? Did it really only take him a few days to get over the fact that they aren't innocent anymore? I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts as I hear an especially lewd moan of my name coming from Kookie. I start to go hard as I continue to listen and I'm suddenly shoved aside when Namjoon's name is called and hes at the boys side instantly.

Jungkook's P.O.V.:

I can hear muffled talking on the other side of the door causing me to trail off from my thoughts as I try to listen in. I cant hear anything clearly and after a few minutes I go back to my menstruations. Continuing to imagine that Yoongi and Namjoon are touching me I find myself moaning loudly. I don't bother to stop the moans even when I hear the door open again. I'm getting closer to cumming at the thought of a threesome with my Hyungs.

I moan out Namjoon's name once more before I hear someone unzipping their pants. A few moments latter the person has their dick pressed to my lips and I moan as I take them in. Slowly I open my eyes as I realize this isn't Tae OR Jimin. I don't stop as I look up to see that its Namjoon-hyung and I pull back moving to kneel in front of him. When I do this I can see that Yoongi and Hoseok are making their way over to me as well and I panic a little. Apparently Namjoon-hyung didn't like my hesitation as he grabs my hair and forces my head forward.

"Be a good boy, Kookie, and ill reward you but defy me and you'll be punished." He growls at me and I almost cum from the arousal of how dominant he is with me. I suck him off with the best effort I can muster making sure to deep throat him to the best of my ability. I can tell he's about to cum but before that can happen my head is pulled away from his cock by my hair. I'm panting hard as I look up to see Hoseok smirking at me. Looking further over I can see that it was Yoongi that pulled my hair.

Hearing a growl come from Namjoon I suddenly get lightly shoved aside and watch as Namjoon grabs Yoongi my his hair and pulls him to the wall and slams him against it. Hoseok moves to save his boyfriend and I quickly pin him down on the bed. He looks at me angrily before we both look over to see Yoongi is still pinned to the wall but in a heated make out session with his legs wrapped around Namjoon's waist. I watch Namjoon's hips slam forward suddenly and we all hear Yoongi moan in pleasure. Looking back down at Hoseok he doesn't seem angry anymore just a bit jealous so I copy Namjoon and grind my hips down into Hobi's.

He moans at my continued movements before flipping us over and stripping off his own clothing. As he does this I look over to see that Yoongi and Namjoon are also stripping layers of clothing. Leering at their bodies I watch intently as they make their way to the bed. Namjoon roughly throws Yoongi down on the bed beside me.

"Kookie, Be a good boy and get some lube for us." Namjoon says to me but I just continue to look over their exposed bodies wanting only to touch them freely. It didn't even register that he had even said anything to me until I feel the sudden sting of pain on my face. He slapped me, not hard but hard enough for the skin to pink over. It was a warning to listen and I suddenly wanted to see what he'd do to me if I continued to ignore him.

After another moment of just laying there I'm being flipped onto my stomach by Hoseok. Namjoon moves to my rear and smacks it hard. It stings but I still moan at the sensation. I've never been treated like this by Tae or Jimin and I REALLY like it. After a few more smacks I'm released and I finally get up a little, reaching between the bed and wall for the lube. Moving back into my spot on the bed I hand Namjoon the lube. He takes it from me turning back to Yoongi. Hoseok takes the lube from Namjoon once he was done coating his figures with the substance. Namjoon traces his figures over Yoongi's hole before inserting the first finger. While distracted by stretching Yoongi, Hoseok then coats his own fingers as he kisses and sucks Namjoon's neck and shoulders. Smirking Hoseok tries to insert one of his figures in Namjoon's entrance but is quickly pinned down on the bed.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Namjoon roars out causing Hoseok and I both to shudder in fear. Hoseok then gets up in defeat standing at the end of the bed turning his attention back to me. I then turn my head the opposite direction as the door flies open once again. A breathless Jimin comes running in and tackles Hoseok to the ground.

"Holy shit, Jimin. What the hell?" Hoseok groans out from under the boy pinning him to the floor.

"Fuck me, Hyung!" Is his reply and Hoseok looks at me questioningly.

"Don't worry about it he does the same thing to me and Tae when he feels like being bottom. Its rare so he makes a bit of a show out of it." I answer his silent question as Tae and Jin finally make their way into the room.

"Ahhh, fuck!" We all look over after hearing Yoongi's cry. Namjoon has him flipped onto his stomach his dick fully sheathed inside Yoongi's hole and is slowly moving in and out of him.

"Oh, Shit, Daddy! You look so hot fucking your Hyung like that." Jin suddenly says as he forces Namjoon to kiss him.

"You think so, Mommy? Well that's good because I want you to see you fuck the daylights out of Taehyung. Kookie, I know you have toys, get them out, I want to see what I can use on you. Do it swiftly and Ill let you pick witch one gets used on you." Namjoon says to us and as quickly as I can I get up off the bed. Reaching under the bed I pull out a large black shoe box, placing it on the bed next to Namjoon. He opens the box and smiles at me all the while never pausing his thrusts into the mewling man below him.

"Go ahead Baby boy, pick out the one you want." He tells me and I quickly grab my favorite. It's the most basic of them but I personally don't like the feel of the more ribbed and complex ones were Tae loves them. Looking through the box Jin pulls out one of the few different pairs of hand cuffs we have. The cuffs are a fake leather and are colored a dark purple, there is fur lining of the same color, and a short removable chain keeping the two cuffs together. Jin moves to put them on Tae but his wrist is suddenly grabbed.

"Wait." Tae tells him suddenly as he takes the pair from Jin and tosses them at Hoseok. Jin looks at him Slightly angry until Tae grabs a similar pink pair out and hands then to him. Jin looks a bit confused for a moment as he starts to put them on Tae.

"Those ones are his, the Purple ones are Jimin's, and the black ones are mine. We have a couple of things that we don't use of the others, the cuff being one." I say as I hold up the last pair of cuffs from the box.

"Well I hope you're prepared to use those then." Yoongi struggles to says between moans as he lifts himself up from the bed a bit to sit on his knees better. I look at him before nodding in compliance. I watch Namjoon as he fucks Yoongi and after a few rough thrusts they're both cumming. I look from them to Hoseok and Jimin. The younger has been completely stripped and is facing with his back to the older while straddling his hips. The cuffs are being put on him as he wiggles his ass on Hoseok's hard cock.

"Hold still, damn it." Hoseok grunts out in arousal and irritation. I giggle at the sight and I'm suddenly being pushed off the bed. I look up at Namjoon and Yoongi after landing on my hands and knees.

"Perfect. Now stay just like that for a moment." Namjoon says to me. I look back at Jimin and Hoseok, Jimin finally has the cuffs on and is now facing Hoseok again, they look at me smirking. Yoongi grabs my arms and puts then behind my back quickly putting the cuffs on me. I look to the side of me just as Tae is forced to the floor next to me. Tae and I are both on our knees, hands cuffed behind our backs, with our chests and faces on the floor looking at each other. Yoongi starts playing with my entrance as Namjoon grabs the toy I chose from off the bed where I dropped it. I smirk at Tae after looking back to see Jin about to push himself into Tae's sweet hole. I watch Tae's face contort into both please and pain just as Yoongi removes his fingers and Namjoon pushes the lubed up dildo into me.

"Fuck, Ahhh, yes." I moan as Namjoon uses the toy to fuck me. Yoongi moves to stand next to Jimin and Hoseok. Jimin is riding Hoseok hard and fast but slows slightly when Yoongi grabs his head and forces him to suck his re-hardening dick. I'm about to cum when the toy gets removed from my ass whimper in protest but Namjoon quickly replaces the toy with his own cock. "Ahh, hmmn, Hyung! Faster! Harder!" I cry out as he fucks me into the floor. He smacks my ass and slows down almost to a complete stop.

"What did you say, Baby Boy?" I can tell by the sound of his voice that I did something wrong. "Do you want to try asking properly or do you need another spanking?"

"Please, Hyung, fuck me fast and hard." I ask again hoping that it was satisfactory but not really caring if it wasn't enough in small hope for more spankings.

"Much better, Baby Boy." He tells me as he starts to do as I asked. Not too long after I cum all over the floor. Namjoon doesn't even slow down and in my daze I open my eyes just as Tae and Jin both cum. I moan at the sight and continued ass pounding. A minute later Namjoon pulls out of me and Yoongi takes over, going at almost the same pace and force. Looking back I watch as Namjoon cums in Jin's mouth and I cum for the second time clenching around Yoongi's cock. I feel my cock twitching and realize that even though I just came I'm still rock hard.

I can feel Yoongi cum inside me and pull out. I groan in dissatisfaction since I'm still hard and Jimin laughs as he manages to get up from Hoseok's sleeping embrace. He undoes is own cuffs before undoing mine and flipping me on my back so that I can be more relaxed. Smiling he then takes over in fucking me. My ass is sore and he can tell but knows I still need to get off. Reaching between us he strokes my cock fast but then his hand is slapped away by a half sleeping Taehyung. I move to lay on my side as Jimin goes back to thrusting inside me. Tae sucks my cock at the same time and not too long after I'm finally cumming again. Tae swallows most of my seed but keeps a small bit to share with Jimin. Jimin pulls out and allows Tae to jerk him off as they make out with my seed being passed back and forth between the two of them.

After catching my breath I look around at everyone sleeping. Hoseok and Yoongi are cuddled up with each other next to me on the floor, Jin and Namjoon are doing the same but on my bed, and Tae and Jimin move from there spot on the other side of me to Jimin's bed. I start to get up to join them when I'm suddenly struck with a lot of pain in my back. I whimper and both Jimin and Namjoon get up to help me into the bed.

"Sorry, I guess we were a little too rough with you." Namjoon says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. I laugh at him before telling him that ill be fine. He smiles before going back to laying down with Jin. Tae wraps himself around me after I turn myself over to face him. Jimin does the same as Tae but from behind and we all fall asleep.

~8:35 PM (5 hours later)~

"I'm fucking starving." I quietly mumble to myself as I slowly sit up, not wanting to wake the others. I look around and find that Yoongi and Hoseok are already gone. Jin and Namjoon site up a few seconds later and I hear Jin mumble the same thing I did witch causes me to giggle and end up drawing their attention to me. We all smile at each other and they get up. I start to do the same but my back is still hurting really bad and I just frown at them. Namjoon helps me up with a guilty look on his face and I end up accidentally pushing Jimin off the bed. He jumps up in surprise and confusion and stands there staring at us until he registers whats going.

Both of them help me to the kitchen table where Hoseok and Yoongi had just put down the bags of take out they went and acquired for the seven of us. Just as everything is sorted out onto the table Tae finally walks in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiles when he sees the food and quickly sits down to join us.

Surprisingly nothing seemed to be at all awkward between us. We all talked and ate comfortably like usual. Though I didn't think anyone was going to bring up what we did until Namjoon did. While discussing the situation we all still felt really comfortable and really the only issue was that I was probably going to be bed ridden for the next day or so.

"I'm just happy we're all okay with this and that no one got territorial and tried to hurting one of the others." Jin says as we all leave to sit in the living room to watch a movie.

"Yeah." We all reply in unison then just look at each other before busting into laughter. I'm placed on the closest part of the couch and I sit there smiling happily. I'm honestly glade that happened I really think this will bring us even closer together as a whole.

A/N: I decided to write this as a thank you for **500** subscribes! I honesty cant believe there are so many of you who read this story. Thank You all so much! =^~^=


End file.
